


Asuna's Date

by Damien_Kova



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Asuna's Date

It had been a month since the spin the bottle party Strea had at Asuna’s home. Ever since that day Asuna and Lisbeth didn’t hide their feelings for each other anymore and instead let them flourish every single day. But over the course of the month, Kirito, Yui, and even Strea started to complain to Asuna and Lisbeth, asking them if they’d stop what was going on. Kirito meant the world to Asuna but she was starting to love Lisbeth and didn’t want to have to let go of one of her best and closest friends. That’s why the two of them set up a dinner date in the real world. That way no one could tell them to stop what they were doing or get in between them.  
  
“Almost done, Lis!~” Asuna giggled into her phone while lighting a few candles on the table. It was a round table for two, with a candlelit centerpiece and two plates. Beside the centerpiece was a bottle of wine and two wine glasses beside the plates. “Table’s set.~”  
  
“Steaks, right hun?” Lisbeth asked through the phone, an almost inaudible feminine voice following her own. “What? No, Sis. Just because she invited me to dinner doesn’t mean that she’s my girlfriend! Besides, she has a boyfriend who-” A quiet pause. “Yeah. Kirito. He’s probably dungeon crawling right now but Asuna’s one of my best friends, so I’m not turning down a chance to spend time with her.”

  
Asuna giggled as she listened to her lover try and defend herself. “The front gate should be open. One of the maids will guide you in where I set up dinner.” She hung up the phone and set it on the table with a smile before looking to her sitting in her seat and sighing softly. She could look to her left and see a vast and shimmering ocean as the sun was setting. Coming from wealth, Asuna could have anything she wanted to just be handed to her at the drop of the hat, and usually, that was the case. She wasn’t a spoiled child but if she knew she couldn’t get something on her own, she wasn’t afraid to ask. So she had a single butler and maid help her prep for dinner: Asuna worked on the table as the butler cooked and the maid cleaned the bay window the two were going to be dining beside.  
  
“Miss Asuna. The steaks are seasoned and ready just like you liked.” Her butler spoke in a calm voice, just like he should.

“Thanks! Go help Angela and I’ll finish setting the table!~” Ever since her and Lisbeth started dating, Asuna had been a lot more lenient with her help, not that she wasn’t already. She made her way to the kitchen and got the steaks before heading back to the table.  
  
In front of her was Lisbeth, being seated by the maid while their butler poured the wine for the two of them. Everything froze for Asuna once she saw Lis. Her best friend, lover, and gaming partner at her home and dressed up- which never happened with Lisbeth, being the tomboy she was- in a subtle dress that only complimented her hair and features.  
  
Asuna herself was in a short white dress with a skirt and red tints along the edges that resembled the wedding dress she was forced into while trapped in ALO. Her hair was all the way down and easily draped itself below her supple rear.

“Lis…” Her voice in the moment was one of disbelief as she approached the table with a smile. “You look amazing… Absolutely stunning.”  
  
Lis let out a soft giggle before tilting her head and taking an obvious moment to check out Asuna in her dress. “Coming from you, babe?~ You’re one to talk. Stunning as always.” The young woman smiled softly and gestured to the table. “Come on, sit down. Let’s eat!”  
  
Asuna nodded and smiled, placing a steak for each of them on their plates before taking her seat. The maid and butler bowed and left the two to themselves, only going into the other room in case something was going to happen. A few moments of silence passed as the two started eating and silently swooned over the food in front of them, mouths watering as soon as the first piece hit their tongues.  
  
“Asuna, this is amazing!~” Lisbeth cheered with a smile, instantly downing a second bite. “Who cooked this?! Was it you?~” She playfully waved her fork in Asuna’s direction, causing both girls to laugh before Asuna shook her head.  
  
“Well, I helped cook them. I added the seasoning and such but the butler you saw earlier was the one who did the actual work.” Deep down, she knew she could feel her help smiling at the compliment. “I tend to cook for myself when I’m at home but… with how good this is, I might just have to stop that.~”  
  
“The steak’s not the only good tasting thing at this table, Asuna.” Lisbeth teased, smiling ever so slightly. “In fact, I’d love to get a taste of dessert before too long.”  
  
Hearing how direct Lis was was one of the few things that sent chills up Asuna’s spine. “J-Just what are you saying?” She tried to steer clear of letting her partner know she was already being affected.  
  
“Oh, you know what I’m saying, hun. Ever since that first kiss I’ve grown almost addicted to your taste.” Both girls’ cheeks started to flush red from the confession. “I-I mean I’ve.. I guess I’ve always had a thing for you but…that party is what sparked me being able to reveal it all, you know?”  
  
Listening to her best friend speak brought a beautiful smile to Asuna’s face. “Yeah… I know what you mean… It’s the same for me, but I had Kirito with me as well and…well you know what happened.” She picked up her glass as her smile remained on her face. “But we’ve gotten a new start. A toast to our new lives together”  
  
Chuckling, Lis picked up her glass and clinked it with Asuna’s. “To our new lives together.” Both girls drank from their glasses before getting back to eating.  
  
 **An Hour Later**  
  


“Asuna, what do you say we get some privacy and go to your bedroom?” Lis asked, standing up from the table with a smile, her food having barely been eaten. “I don’t want to wait any longer to be with you again.” She walked to Asuna’s side of the table and held her hand out to her lover. “Please?”  
  
Asuna’s face lit up a bright red at how direct Lisbeth was being. “A-Already…? But we haven’t even really-mmp!” Her cute protest was cut off by Lis giving her a loving kiss. She happily melted into the kiss and returned it with great passion, wrapping her arms around Lisbeth’s hips and tugging on her dress to pull the other into her lap.  
  
The two broke the kiss just long enough for Lis to make her way into Asuna’s lap and wrap her arms around the girl’s neck. “Just don’t wanna leave the table, huh?” She leaned down and kissed her again, loving and passionate. Both of them tasted the steak on the other’s lips mixed in with the wine on their own. Either of them could get addicted to the taste with ease.

Again and again, the two shared kisses before Asuna slipped her hand under Lisbeth’s dress and squeezed her lover’s ass. The two smiled into the kiss together at the feeling but it was broken by Lis moaning and tossing her head back a little. This gave Asuna access to her neck and the girl didn’t hesitate to kiss lover’s neck on the portion she could reach.the access she had over and over, gently nipping at the skin with her teeth just to hear the sweet moans Lis let out as she did so. Asuna wasn’t the strongest girl in the world but she certainly was going to try to carry Lisbeth to her bedroom that was a few rooms away down the hallway. The two never broke yet another kiss they shared as Lis was already trying to rip Asuna out of the gown she was wearing for their date, mentally swearing she’d fix it when she had a chance to.  
  
When they arrived at Asuna’s bed, the fencer quickly slammed the door closed behind them and fell onto the bed with her lover. The entire world around them was gone as they each focused on the other and wanted to do their best. “Well someone’s a bit energetic, huh, Asuna?~”  
  
Asuna shrugged and got down on her knees, slowly but surely kissing her way up her girlfriend’s legs and thighs, trailing almost invisible lipstick along both legs until she got to Lisbeth’s thighs. Once she arrived at her lover’s panties, she smiled softly and pressed her tongue against them, earning a gasp from the other girl. “You’ve never been one to complain about that, Lissy~” Before she could even get a proper response, she moved the panties in front of her out of the way and flicked her tongue along the folds of her love’s womanhood. She continued quietly as she listened to Lisbeth moan in joy and run her hand through Asuna’s hair. Sucking on her clit and biting it softly, she earned more and more gasps from her. Suddenly, she sat up and moved her mouth just over Lisbeth’s sweet button and bit it as she forced two fingers into the quickly wettening hole under her mouth. Moving her fingers in and out at a relative pace, she continued to smile and tease her lover’s clit.  
  
More moans of pleasure left Lis’ lips as she held tight to Asuna’s head. The girl had no concept of how much time had passed once the door shut behind the two of them. After what felt like an eternity, she started biting her knuckle to at least try and suppress her moans as the fencer between her legs pistoned her fingers in and out of her core at incredible speed, hitting every sweet spot inside of her walls and bringing her orgasm much faster than expected. “A-Asuna!~” She moaned out with a smile. “I expected to be the one making you moan so quick.~”  
  
Asuna up to Lis with a smile on her face, gently twisting her teeth on the clit in her mouth. “Oh~ Well you can get your chance once I’m done with you. But that won’t be for awhile, dear.” She smiled and got back to work, doing her best to push Lis to the edge before slowing down just enough to keep her there for a bit. But after an unknown amount of time, she sped up her fingers as fast as she could and kept them there in order to push Lis over the edge and watch as her juices flew out of her and onto Asuna’s neck and chest. All she did was smile at her success and pulled her fingers out of her lover, moving them up to her mouth.  
  
Lisbeth almost instinctively wrapped her lips around the cum slicked fingers and licked and sucked them dry, swirling her tongue around Asuna’s fingers before pulling off of them with a satisfying pop sound and smiling like a moron. “Oh, Asuna!~ You’re the best! I love you!”  
  
“I love you too, Lis-”  
  
“But! Now it’s my turn to have fun with you.” The in-game blacksmith smiled and walked to the door. “I’ll be right back.”  
  


During the few minutes Lis was gone, Asuna had decided to strip herself down to her birthday suit and wait on the bed for her girlfriend to return to her. She was still excited to see what would happen next. She smiled wide as the door opened and it was Lis, naked and holding a dildo in her hand. “Wait…what are you going to do with that…?”  
  
“This? Oh, it’s a strap on. I’m going to fuck you with it!~” She sounded so cheerful for something that was a first for them. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her before putting the strap on, well, on and pushing her gorgeous lover onto her back and smiling. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll be gentle with you. Promise.~” Bending over, she kissed her girlfriend happily and spread her legs in the process, opening way to her glistening slit. “Well someone’s a bit eager, huh?~” She teased, giggling just before she gently ran the length of the fake member between Asuna’s folds. “Ready, girl?” She waited for Asuna’s nod before slipping the entire member into her in one swift motion. Without wasting any time, Lis was already thrusting as if she had practiced all day for just this moment. She had found and kept a steady pace as the toy made it’s way all the way to Asuna’s cervix every time their hips met. She continued to move her hips at her pace as she leaned down and kissed Asuna passionately, both girls moaning into the kiss as Asuna’s own orgasm was starting to build inside her to the point she couldn’t stop it.

“Ah-ah~ Lis, don’t stop!~ Don’t stop!” Asuna cried out, her pleasure washing over her as she wrapped her legs around Lisbeth’s hips. “You’re almost there!~ Keep going!~”  
  
“As you wish, Princess.” She held Asuna’s hips as her own rocked back and forth, going slightly faster now as the time passed, desperately trying to bring Asuna to climax just like she wanted. Though that didn’t take nearly as long as she thought it would. Asuna was ready to burst in the next few minutes and that’s exactly what she did. Lisbeth wasn’t able to make Asuna squirt like the in-game fencer was able to do for her, but she was still happy and satisfied that she could make her orgasm quickly and heavily. She waited and watched as Asuna’s orgasm lingered and eventually faded away and she was left with just a smile on her face. “How you feeling, Princess?”  
  
“Amazing…” She panted out, smiling and letting her legs fall to their sides. “But tired… What do you say we just go to bed and continue in the morning?”  
  
“I can get behind that.” Lis smiled and pulled herself out of Asuna’s core, taking off the toy and dropping it on the floor before wrapping her arms around Asuna and gently kissing her lips and neck. “So, tomorrow morning, how do you want me to wake you up?”  
  
“Hmmm…” She thought for a moment, snuggling her way into Lisbeth’s chest with a smile. “I wouldn’t mind a kiss followed by a morning with your face stuck between my legs since we’ll have time.~”  
  
“Got it.~ Goodnight, love.”  
  
“Goodnight, Lis.~”


End file.
